This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goals of this study are to: (1) establish infrastructure to establish the Molecular and Genetic Epidemiology (iMAGE) Study of Myeloma, (2) recruit cases of monoclonal gammopathy of undetermined significance (MGUS) and histologically confirmed cases of multiple myeloma (MM) as well as population-based controls to iMAGE, (3) capture phenotypic information by retrospective chart review on all MGUS and MM patients in the UAB Health System and Morehouse School of Medicine to accelerate the pace of our proposed specific aims and (4) characterize the genetic susceptibility to multiple myeloma (MM) through the inThe objectives of the iMAGE study are to characterize genotype-disease phenotype, genotype-immunophenotype and disease phenotype-immunophenotype relationships. In this capacity, these relationships will contribute to disease etiology, natural history and perhaps treatment intervention, which may ultimately drive and inform individualized medicine. dependent and joint effects of select candidate genes in a high-risk African American population.